From Hogwarts to High School
by ridikulous97
Summary: "In an attempt to prevent any possible future wars from breaking out over blood status, students ywill be required to participate in the Muggle Studies class. Year 7 students will take a mandatory field trip to a muggle high school". The students who missed their seventh year due to the war are back, with an extra class. T for possible future cursing. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the prologue****of my first story. I have tons of prologues waiting to be uploaded, but I only want to continue with the ones my readers like. So here's to hoping you like this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not hold the rights to the Harry Potter world or characters and I am not using these things for monetary gain, only for entertainment.**

It is the year after the Second Great Wizarding War, and all Year 7 students are invited to come back to retake the year they missed. Almost everyone did return. All students that were there during the Year of Snape- as it had come to be called- were required to be held back a year to learn all the thing they missed under the inadequate teaching staff. The Ministry of Magic has passed a new Educational Decree, the first since Dolores Umbridge left. The degree is as follows:

"_In an attempt to prevent any possible future wars from breaking out over blood status, all students year five and up will be required to participate in the elective Muggle Studies. After covering basic information, seventh year students will take a mandatory field trip into the muggle world where they will be split into pairs of two and each attend a muggle high school for two months. They will be expected to uphold the laws of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy and uphold good grades. When they return to Hogwarts they are to write an essay about what they have learned. The Ministry of Magic hereby appoints Ferri Goldlord as Muggle Studies professor" _

This new law, in fact, is the reason why a very irritable Draco Malfoy was staring at his school schedule in shock. His first class was to be double Muggle Studies with the Gryffindors. Normally this would not have bothered the renownedly unflappable Draco Malfoy as he would be surrounded by his usual group of cronies. This year however, found him nearly alone at the Slytherin table. All Slytherin students were purebloods, and when the new Educational Decree had been released, many of his classmate's parents had immediately pulled their children from Hogwarts in favor of private tutors. This left Draco and his friend, Blaise Zabini, as the only two Slytherin seventh years left.

Draco hadn't quite wanted to be at Hogwarts this year either, but as his father was in Azkaban his mother was the one to make the decision. His mother had decided that Hogwarts was the best place for him. Draco had been horrified. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with this new 'Muggle Studies' class. He would have sooner gone to a wizarding school on Mars than be at Hogwarts this year, but his mother refused to take no for an answer.

And so Draco lugged his book bag onto his shoulder, grabbed a piece of toast for the walk, and set off with Blaise Zabini to find their new class.

**And so there it is, if you want to keep reading and see how it goes, just follow the story! Yes, I know it's ridiculously short, but it is just the prologue after all. I'll be posting more within the week. Love you guys! ~ridikulous97**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and added to their alerts. It means a lot to me.**

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were the only two Slytherins in the class. There were no other Slytherins their age in the school that could have been there, though, so it wasn't too much of a shock. Draco wrinkled his nose as he looked around the small classroom and noticed that there were only two more empty seats due to all the Gryffindors arriving early. They were all such pompous kiss-ups.

There was one seat in the middle of the class at the table of that dreaded "Golden Trio" and one at the back next to a few girls whose names Draco did not know. Draco turned to sit with the unknown girls, but to his horror Blaise had snagged the seat already and was currently flirting shamelessly with the girls. Sighing, Draco plopped his stuff on the table and sat on the right side of Hermione Granger, making sure to sit as far from her as possible without falling off his chair. He could see Granger doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

Just then, the Professor entered. Professor Gorldlord was a small woman who had a smile that seemed much too large for her face. She grinned at them all as she walked to the front of the class.

"I assume you all are comfortable with your seating arrangement," she said through her grin, "as you did pick the seats yourselves. They are to be your seats for the rest of the year. You will notice the tables are arranged as groups of four. The person sitting next to you is to be your partner for the end of the semester assignment. You will share a hotel room and a school schedule with your partner. I trust that you will all behave responsibly." Her eyes seemed to land on Blaise and the girl, who was quietly giggling and seemed overjoyed at the prospect of sharing a hotel room with the attractive and flirtatious Slytherin.

Draco glanced sharply at Granger, only to find her already staring openly at him in shock. He didn't want to share a room with the nasty mudblood, but he supposed that he _could_ use a roommate that already knew a lot about the muggle world. Not that he needed her help, of course. It would just be a back up plan.

It was only then that he noticed ScarFace and Weasel staring at him as well, although their faces were not shocked so much as threatening. It was clearly the 'touch her and I hurt you' stare. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to face the front. He sat there crossly as Professor Goldlord went over the things they would be learning that year and handed out the paperwork they needed to have filled out for the field trip. As they were all legally adults at age 17, they no longer needed to return signed permission slips. He listened as the Professor explained that the forms would have to be filled out with their partners, and they were due by next class. Draco sighed. Next class was in two days.

As Professor Goldlord dismissed the class, Draco followed the Golden Trio out of the classroom.

"Granger!" he called. The girl froze and turned around to face him.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm going to the library."

"Well," replied Draco with a smirk, "You're in luck, because that's where I'm going too, and we need to fill out those papers."

"Right," replied Hermione suspiciously, "Well then." She turned to her friends. "I'll see you guys in Transfiguration, alright?"

And this is how Draco found himself trailing after a very disgruntled Hermione Granger on the way to the library.

The two students did not talk to each other the entire way to the library. The silence was tense, and Draco knew that Granger was trying to figure out how to view him. Draco always told people it amused him when they tried to figure out how to peg him as either good or bad. Privately, however, it made him uncomfortable as he didn't even know how to label himself. Sure, he hadn't fought for the Dark Lord while the Battle of Hogwarts was taking place, but he hadn't exactly been on the side of the light either. Draco sincerely believed that the only reason he had not been thoroughly hexed when he requested Granger's presence to fill out the forms was that he had not confirmed the Trio's identities when they had been brought to the Malfoy manor.

They found a small empty table in one corner of the library and sat, both pulling out the forms. The information required was basic, name, age, birthday, partner's name, partner's age, partner's birthday, etc. They didn't even speak as they filled out the forms, just glanced at the other's page to read the information. When they finished, they nodded curtly to each other and headed out of the library to their next class.

When they reached the door, however, they didn't part ways as Draco had expected, instead, they seemed to be walking together. Draco looked curiously at the small girl next to him as she yet again made the same turn he did, much to the annoyment of both involved parties.

"Granger," he said, to get her attention. She looked up sharply. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I'm going to charms." She replied. "And you?"

"Same here."

She nodded and continued walking quietly.

"Granger," he said again. She didn't look up, but Draco could tell he had her attention. "We are going to be living together for two months, surrounded by complete strangers. I accept that I'm going to need your help on a few things. I would like to offer a truce."

Granger smiled. "I accept." She took his extended hand and offered him a firm handshake. Draco tried not to concentrate on how soft her hand was.

As they entered the charms classroom, they both surveyed the area looking for available seats. They knew Professor Flitwick, who always made the seats they had the first day their permanent seats. Granger started to make her way to the front of the class, and to the surprise of both Granger and Draco, Draco followed her. As Draco sat next to her, she looked slightly confused but didn't say anything. As Professor Flitwick started the traditional and very boring this-is-what-we-will-cover-this-course-is-hard-you-need-to-pay-attention-and-work-hard speech, Granger kept shooting him puzzled glances in between her note taking. Draco wasn't quite sure why she was taking notes as all the teachers gave the same speech, but it didn't irritate him as he felt it normally would have. If he hadn't been so stubborn in the prejudices he was raised in, he probably would have called it endearing.

As they left class, they walked out the door together and he finally answered her unasked question.

"Granger, I told you we were going to have to get comfortable with each other. Besides, I didn't have any friends in that class."

And so they parted ways, Draco heading to Potions and Granger heading to Transfiguration to finally be reunited with her Golden Trio pals. And yet, Draco couldn't seem to concentrate on Professor Slughorn's version of that dratted speech, because he couldn't stop thinking about how -different- it would be to live with Granger for two whole months.

**So, satisfactory? I hope so. Let me know! Much love, ridikulous97**


End file.
